Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by Rowenas' Witches
Summary: Things are finally looking up for Harry, when secrets are revealed. Meanwhile, back in the Wizarding World, there is a new weapon the Voldemort seeks. Can Harry and the 'Dream Team' find this mysterious weapon, before Voldemort gets his hands on it? R/R T
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: 'Case you're wondering, this is the disclaimer for the ENTIRE story. One disclaimer so we don't have to type it at the beginning of every chapter. Well here goes. we own nothing you recognize, everything you recognize belongs to the talented J.K.Rowling. we got the idea of Lily's best friend being a Marauder, a half demon, and an animagus from Lunan Starbright. You should really check out her story Back to the Beginning. we also got the idea of the feather saving Lily, James, and Sirius from crossing over, from Lunan Starbright. Thanx, Rowenas' Witches 


	2. Privet Drive

Chapter 1: Privet Drive  
  
The wind howled, and the rain beat against the windows of the many houses of Little Whinging. If you looked closely at the windows of Number 4 Privet Drive, you would see a boy of about sixteen, with messy raven black hair and piercing green eyes, looking out the window with a sad, vacant expression on his pale face. At first glance the boy seemed like your normal everyday sixteen year old, but that was far from the truth. You see Harry Potter was a wizard. The only wizard with the power to defeat Lord Voldemort once and for all. The wizard the prophecy spoke of. "THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES..BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES.AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT.AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES.. THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES." The prophecy weighed heavily on Harry's thoughts. Every night he dreamt of the events in the Department of Mysteries. He was still blaming himself for the death of his godfather. "If only I'd opened Sirius's present sooner, I wouldn't have been lied to by Kreacher," Harry thought aloud, "and then Sirius would still be alive." True to his word to Moody, Lupin, and Tonks, Harry wrote the Order every three days telling them that he was alright. In return Lupin, Moody, or Tonks would write him a letter telling him what was going on with the Order(nothing to detailed of course incase the letter was intercepted). Harry had also received letters from Ron, Hermione, and surprisingly, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. They all wanted to know how he was doing, and if the Dursleys were treating him right. He always looked forward to the letters from his friends, telling him of their summer vacations. The only thing that bothered him was that every time he asked Ron, Ginny, or Hermione, when he could leave the Dursleys, the answer was always the same, 'soon.' Harry squinted through the sheet of rain outside his window, for a moment he had thought he had seen an owl, but then he told him self, 'owls can't fly in this weather.' He turned to look at his clock on the night stand, it said 2:54. He had been sixteen for several hours, without knowing it. He was working on his Transfiguration essay about how to transfigure an animal into an inanimate object, when he heard a faint tapping on his bedroom window. He went over to the window to see what it was. To his surprise he saw a line of owls waiting to come in. He looked at the owls and saw his own owl among them. He hurriedly opened the window, then shut it once all the owls were inside his bedroom. He sat on his bed and relieved the owls of their burdens. He was in awe at how many packages were now covering his bed. He saw three letters bearing the Hogwarts seal, so he decided to open those first. The first letter contained his O.W.L. results.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are glad that you have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and  
Wizardry for five long years. We are pleased to present you with your  
Fifth Year O.W.L. results. Below your results is the suggested list of  
classes you should take, along with the electives Hogwarts is now  
offering. Please put a check next to the electives you would like to  
take, and send an owl back to us, confirming you course for your Sixth  
and Seventh years.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Below are the results of your O.W.L. exams.  
  
Potions: O  
  
Charms: E  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
  
Transfiguration: E  
  
Divination: P  
  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
  
Herbology: E  
  
History of Magic: A  
  
Astronomy: A  
  
Total number of O.W.L.'s: 8  
  
Suggested Courses for your Sixth and Seventh years:  
  
Apparating  
  
N.E.W.T. Potions  
  
N.E.W.T. Charms  
N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts  
N.E.W.T. Transfiguration  
N.E.W.T. Herbology  
  
Please choose four of the following electives to take for your next  
two years at Hogwarts, and send this letter back no later than August  
1st.  
  
Hogwarts Electives:  
  
Occlumency  
  
Animagus and Metamorphmagi  
The Return of Lord Voldemort  
The DA and Dueling  
Early Auror Training(You must be in N.E.W.T. Potions, N.E.W.T. Charms,  
N.E.W.T. DADA, and N.E.W.T. Transfiguration to take this course)  
Ancient Runes  
Arithmancy  
Muggle Studies  
  
Harry was amazed at his O.W.L. results. He hadn't the faintest idea how he'd gotten an 'Outstanding' in Potions. When he looked at the list of electives again, he was sure he'd have to take Occlumency again, but then he noticed a hastily written note at the bottom of the letter.  
Harry,  
Due to the fact that you studied occlumency last year, you need not  
study  
it again this year. I thought you might enjoy taking, Animagus and  
Metamorphmagi, and Early Auror Training. I must tell you now that you  
and Ms. Granger are to be teaching The DA and Dueling class, and  
getting paid. I was also hoping that you would help me instruct The  
Return of Lord Voldemort class, seeing as how you have the most  
experience with Voldemort. I should tell you now, that if you decide  
to help me teach The Return of Lord Voldemort, I will allow you  
private flying lessons with Madam Hooch, to thank you for helping me  
teach.  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry read and reread the note, not believing that he was going to be a teacher. Of course he would say yes! He then decided to take Animagus and Metamorphmagi, and Early Auror Training, as his electives. He wrote a quick note to Dumbledore, and sent the letter and his course confirmation back to Hogwarts with Hedwig. He then opened the next letter from Hogwarts. It was the usual telling him when the first term started, and that the train left from Kings Cross at 11:00 on September the first. Only eleven new books this year.. Standard Book of Spells Grade Six by: Miranda Goshawk Curses and Jinxes Everything You Need To Know by: Chris Waters What You Need to Know About You-Know-Who by: L & J Magical Defense by: Kira Black Advanced Potions by: Stella Adams Advanced Transfiguration by: Melanie Walker Advanced Charms by: Kelly Anderson Advanced Herbology by: Jo Matherson A Beginners Guide to Apparating by: Mike Davis So You Want to Be and Auror A Beginners Guide to Becoming an Auror by: Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt  
He reread the book titles and authors. He wondered who L & J were. Maybe their his parents, Lily & James. He put aside his booklist and opened the last letter from Hogwarts. Inside was a letter from Hagrid.  
Hello Harry. Hope your having an OK summer, and the Dursleys are  
treating you right. Anyway, hope you like your present, see you at  
Hogwarts.  
Hagrid  
Harry shook the envelope and out fell a birthday card. He opened it  
and to his surprise it talked. 'Happy Birthday Harry. Hope you get lots of presents. Thought I'd send you a birthday card to add to your collection. Grawp says hello. See you when you get to Hogwarts.' Harry wondered where he'd gotten the talking card. Harry picked up the next parcel and pulled off the attached note.  
Hey Harry,  
Hope you're having a good summer. Yesterday while Daddy and I were  
hiking in the Swedish mountains, you'll never guess what we found!?! A  
Crumple-Horned Snorkack!! I'm sending you a picture of me with the  
crumple-horned snorkack, and a crumple-horned snorkack horn we found.  
I also sent a picture to Hermione along with a note that sang, 'I told  
you so!' over and over again until she admitted that I was right and  
she was wrong.  
Have a great summer. See you in Diagon Alley,  
Luna Lovegood  
Harry tore into the brown wrapping paper and was amazed at what was in it. The picture Luna had sent was of her standing next to an odd looking creature, he supposed was the crumple-horned snorkack. 'I bet Hermione loved this,' he thought to himself. He then looked at the horn that was extremely light weight. It looked just like the horn the snorkack in the picture had, all crumpled up.  
Harry opened the next envelope, wondering who it was from. Inside were a note and a picture from Neville. Harry read the note first.  
Harry,  
I was looking through some of my parents old photo albums, and came  
across this picture. I noticed the other man in the picture looked  
just like you, and then I realized who the other two people must be. I  
turned the photo over, and found a note written on the back. It said,  
'Frank, Alice, James, and Lily. July 17, 1978. Order of the Phoenix  
HQ.' I thought this particular picture might interest you. I guess our  
parents were friends, them being in the Order and all.  
Hope you like the picture,  
Neville  
Harry was speechless. He picked up the photo and looked at it. There smiling up at him were his and Nevilles' parents. He walked over to his trunk and pulled out his photo album. He found an empty slot and slid the picture into it. Instantly the words on the back of the photo appeared in gold script, below the moving picture. He smiled happily to himself, he'd show Neville the album on the train to Hogwarts.  
The next package he received was from Hermione. She'd gotten him a book entitled 101 Defense Against the Dark Arts Spells and Hexes by: Katlin Barrow. He opened the book and out fell a note.  
Harry,  
When I saw this book in Flourish and Blotts, it made me think of how  
much you like Defense Against the Dark Arts. So I got it for you. Hope  
you like it.  
Hermione  
P.S.  
I can't get this note that Luna sent me to shut up. It keeps singing  
'I told you so!' over and over again. Can you believe she found a REAL  
Crumple-Horned Snorkack? Anyway, if you know how to get Luna's note to  
shut up, please tell me, it's driving me crazy!!  
Hermione  
Harry thought about how useful this book would be. The thought of all the defense spells to learn made his head spin. He reached over and grabbed another present. He pulled the letter off and read it.  
Silent Business Partner,  
The joke shop is fabulous! We've made you part owner of the Three  
WW1's (Weasels' Wizard Wheezes). As our birthday gift to you, we've  
sent a sample of every item for sale. Don't worry Harry, the box won't  
blow up in your face. Use these joke items to carry on our prancing  
legacy.  
Have fun!  
Greed and Forge  
Despite the fact Fred and George had said the box wouldn't blow up in his face, he still opened it with caution. Inside was a sample of everything Fred and George had ever made. Harry was eager to try the Skiving Snackboxes when he got back to Hogwarts.  
The next package was from Harry's housemate, Dean Thomas. Dean had gotten him a figurine of Viktor Krum playing football (soccer). The note that came with it said that Dean had gotten it of F-Mab(Magical Artifact Bidding, by floo powder). Harry had no clue what F-Mab was, so he decided he'd ask Hermione later. He opened Ron's gift next. Harry chuckled when he saw that Ron had given him sixteen sets of Extendable Ears. Only then did Harry realize that the one thong missing from Fred and George's present was extendable ears. The next parcel was from Seams Fining, another one of Harry's housemates. Seamus had sent him a birthday card.  
Happy Birthday Harry,  
I'm sorry about calling you a nutter last year. You were right all  
along, my mum the one that was wrong. I'm sorry. I hope you can  
forgive me. I would really like to be friends again. I understand if  
you don't forgive me, but I'm really and truly sorry.  
Seamus Finnigan  
How could Seamus think that Harry wouldn't forgive him. All he had to do was say sorry. Harry took out a piece of parchment ant wrote a quick note to Seamus telling him that he forgave him. He sat the note aside to send with Hedwig when she returned from Hogwarts.  
There were only three parcels left. Harry picked up the nearest package and opened it. It turned out to be from Tonks. She had gotten him a copy of So You Want To Be An Auror, Her note had said that she thought he might need it.  
He picked up the next gift and opened it. It was from Moody. He'd gotten Harry Foe-Glass. The note that came with it said he thought it might be useful. Harry was very happy with all of his gifts.  
Harry picked up the last parcel, he assumed was from Lupin. Indeed, when Harry tore the wrapping paper off a letter fell out addressed to him, from Lupin.  
Dear Harry,  
Sirius told me back at Christmastime that if anything happened to him,  
he wanted Grimmauld Place, and the all the money in his Gringotts  
vault to be left to you. I told him I would make sure his wishes were  
carried out. So my gift to you id the magical deed, giving you full  
rights over Grimmauld Place. I have had the contents of Sirius  
Gringotts vault, moved into your vault. I'm supposed to ask you if we  
can still use Grimmauld Place as the Orders HQ? Dumbledore also asked  
me to tell you that you have been invited to join the Order, because  
of your dealings with Voldemort. Please send an owl back ASAP  
answering my question, and telling us if you still want to join the  
Order.  
Remus Lupin  
P.S.  
We sent owls to Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, asking them  
if they wanted to join the Order as well. They all said yes.  
R. Lupin Harry was at a loss for words. He now owned 12 Grimmauld Place. Of course he would let the Order keep using it for Headquarters. He couldn't believe that him and his friends were going to be part of the Order of the Phoenix! He took out another piece of parchment and wrote a short letter to the Order, saying that they could continue using Grimmauld Place as HQ, and that of course he still wanted to join the Order. He looked around at all of his birthday presents. He couldn't believe how many friends had sent him gifts. Harry still didn't know how he'd done so well on his O.W.L.'s. Umbridge had said that his grades weren't good enough for him to be an Auror. Well she could just stuff it. He had proved her wrong. He'd gotten an 'O' in Potions and DADA and an 'E' in Transfiguration and Charms. Harry thought that the members of the D.A. were pretty glad that they had joined right about now. If they hadn't they'd probably failed the DADA O.W.L. After he'd sent all the owls back with letters for his friends, he finished his Transfiguration essay, and went to bed. 


	3. Secrets

Chapter 2: Secrets  
  
For the first time that summer, Harry had not had one single dream as he slept. He woke up the next morning at 10:30, feeling wide awake and fully rested. He thought it odd that his Aunt Petunia hadn't woken him at the crack of dawn like she usually did. He threw on some clean clothes and went downstairs, hoping there was still some breakfast left. Surprisingly there was a plate of bacon and eggs sitting on the kitchen table. He didn't know if they were for him or not, so he just sat there. Ten minutes later Aunt Petunia came into the kitchen and sat down across from him. "Harry, we need to talk," she said bluntly. "What about?" Harry asked. He began to eat the eggs as Aunt Petunia started talking, "Harry, I need you to listen to me. Please don't interrupt me until I'm finished, ok?" she asked him. "Sure," he replied, wondering what on earth she wanted to talk to him about. "You see Harry, it all starts with me and Lily," she began, "Did you ever find it odd that your mother was a witch, but I'm a muggle?" she asked him. "Yes, I did," Harry admitted. "Well that isn't entirely true. You see, I'm not a muggle, I'm a witch," Aunt Petunia finished. "You're a WHAT?!?" Harry screamed, white hot anger boiling up inside him. "Dumbledore said this was how you might react." she stopped mid sentence as Harry interrupted her. "Wait a second, you're in contact with Dumbledore?" Harry asked his aunt, not believing what he was hearing. She took this opportunity to continue, "Yes, how do you think your Hogwarts letter found you in your second year? I secretly sent an owl to Dumbledore informing him that you had gone to the Burrow." Harry chose now to bombard his Aunt with questions, "Then why didn't you tell me before now that you were a witch? Why didn't you tell me from the beginning how my parents really died, and who I really was? Why didn't you give me my Hogwarts letter when the first one came? Why?" "Oh, Harry. I had to keep up an act. I really loved Vernon, and if he'd known that I was a witch, he'd have thrown me out. I never hated Lily or James, it devastated me when I found that they had been murdered by Voldemort. Lily and James didn't visit often, because the both understood what Vernon would do if he knew. He only knew that Lily and James were magical, he never knew, until now that I was also magical." Aunt Petunia finished. "Then why isn't Dudley magical," Harry asked his aunt desperately wanting to know the answer. Aunt Petunia hesitated at first, but continued, "Well I guess Dudley just isn't magical." "I've only one more question. How do I know that you're telling the truth, can you prove that you're a witch?" Harry asked his aunt. Aunt Petunia, looking as though she expected much worse replies, "Of course. Harry please through that vase at the wall." "Harry did as he was told. The vase shattered as it hit the wall. Aunt Petunia withdrew a long thin stick from her apron pocket, and pointed it at the smashed vase and muttered, "Repairo." The shards of glass flew back together and the vase looked brand new. She then said, "Accio vase," and the vase flew into her outstretched hand. "Ok I believe you," Harry replied still amazed at what he'd just seen, although he'd seen Hermione do something just like it countless times. "What did Uncle Vernon say when he found out that you were a witch?" Harry asked. "He stormed out of the house taking Dudley with him. I couldn't lie to him any longer. I mean I'd almost blown my cover last year actually knowing what dementors were. He got so mad he just walked off," Aunt Petunia told Harry. "Will they come back?" Harry asked. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I think I made a big mistake in marrying Vernon. Now I see that I could have done so much better. I have to tell you that Dumbledore wrote to me, offering me the vacant position of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. I accepted," Aunt Petunia told Harry, glad for once to be telling her nephew the truth. "Aunt Petunia, can you come up to my room, I have some things to show you," Harry told his aunt. "Sure Harry," she answered. As they climbed the stairs Harry found that his aunt was pleasant company. "You know Harry, the summer before your third year, you weren't the one who blew up Aunt Marge, or made her wineglass explode. I did that. I got so mad at her for insulting you, Lily, and James, that I just sort of lost control. The fact that you got mad at the same time sort of covered it up," Aunt Petunia told him with a smile, "Well what is it you wanted to show me," she asked, as they reached Harry's bedroom. "Let me get it Aunt Petunia" Harry replied, happy for the first time to call her his aunt. He went over to his trunk and pulled out his photo album, and made space for him and Aunt Petunia to sit on his bed. As Harry opened the album, his aunt's eyes began to glisten with tears as she looked longingly at the moving images. "I remember that day well. I was the one who took the picture. Vernon had thought that I'd just gone up to London for a couple days shopping, but I'd really met you and your parents at the Leaky Cauldron. We had so much fun, it's hard to believe that they were killed eight months later," Aunt Petunia told her nephew, a silent tear rolling down her cheek. That was how the afternoon went. Harry pointing to each picture in turn, and Aunt Petunia telling each photo's story. When they got to the one of Lily and James's wedding, Aunt Petunia let out a soft gasp. "Aunt Petunia, what's wrong?" Harry asked his aunt. "N-Nothing. It's just the fact that I haven't seen any of these people for years, since you defeated Voldemort, the first time. There's Hagrid, Frank, Alice, Arabella, Sirius, Remus, Mad- Eye, Dumbledore, old Dung(Mundungas), ahh there's little Nymphadora(Tonks), Kingsley, Lily, James, and that traitor Peter Pettigrew," her voice shook as she uttered Wormtail's name. "I know Frank and Alice's son, Neville, he's in Gryffindor. Tonks, Moody, Lupin, Hagrid, Kingsley, Mrs. Figg, Dung, a-a-and Sirius are all in the Order," Harry told his aunt. "First of all, who's Tonks? Mrs. Figg? And why did you seem so sad when you said Sirius' name?" Aunt Petunia asked him. "Nymphadora prefers to be known as Tonks now. Mrs. Arabella Figg is our neighbor, she's a squib. And didn't you know about Sirius?" Harry told her. "What about Sirius, he hasn't been caught has he, because he's innocent. I KNOW that Peter was the secret-keeper," Aunt Petunia said in one breath. Harry took a deep breath before breaking the news to his aunt, "No Sirius hasn't been caught. You see, at the end of last term, during the fight at the Department of Mysteries, Bellatrix Lestrange, sh-she stunned Sirius and h-he fell through the archway." "Oh no, I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't know. I knew how close you were to him, how you were always writing him letters. I knew him well. I actually went out with him for a while. All the girls at Hogwarts hated Lily, Kate and I because we went out with the Marauders. We were all marauders. Lily, Kate, and I removed our nicknames Flower, Gem, and Storm, from the Marauders Map. All of us were animagus too. James was a majestic white stag, Sirius was a big grim(dog), Remus was a werewolf and a white wolf with his chocolate brown eyes, and Peter was a gray rat. Kate was a white falcon with her amethyst eyes, Lily was a red fox with her piercing green eyes, and I was a pitch black owl with my stormy gray eyes. Would you like to add a picture to your album of all of us in our animagus forms?" Aunt Petunia asked Harry. "Sure Aunt Petunia, I'd like that," Harry told her. Aunt Petunia went to fetch a few pictures of the original Marauders, while Harry dug through his trunk to retrieve the Marauders Map. By the time his aunt returned, he'd found the Marauders Map, and was now wishing they were at Hogwarts, so that he could open it. "I see you've found the Marauders Map. I can bewitch it so that all of our names are on it again, if you want me to," Aunt Petunia asked Harry as she sat down. "That'd be great," Harry answered enthusiastically. She withdrew her wand, tapped the parchment and muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." A map of Hogwarts appeared instantly. At the to in elegant script, were the words.  
Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
The Marauder's Map  
"Aunt Petunia, how do you change the writing," Harry asked. "It's very simple really, just watch," she answered. She pointed her wand at the heading and muttered, "Revealios," The top now read.  
Missuses. Storm, Gem, and Flower  
and  
Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
The Marauder's Map  
Harry was amazed. "Your Storm, aren't you. My mum was Flower, and Kate was Gem. Right? Could you turn into your animagus form, please?" Harry begged his aunt, finally putting the puzzle pieces together. "Why, not. I have to tell you now, that I haven't had much practice transforming. I had made a habit of transforming every full moon, just like old times, but then I grew worried that Vernon would catch me, " Aunt Petunia told Harry. A second later, a pitch black owl, with stormy gray eyes, was hovering above where Aunt Petunia had been moments before. "Wow, that's so cool. Will you teach me how to become an animagus this summer? Even though we have a class at Hogwarts teaching us how to become animagi, I want to learn now." Harry pleadingly asked his aunt.  
"Well I guess I could," she replied, after transforming back. "Hey, maybe my friends could come and stay here the rest of the summer, since your teaching at Hogwarts this year," Harry suggested. "Who are these friends of yours?" she questioned. "Well there's Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom. They've all been invited to join the Order with me," Harry told his aunt, "So will you teach all of us this summer?" "Of course, but I'll start teaching you now. Don't worry, you aren't breaking any rules, because you don't need a wand for this. We'll start after dinner, ok?" she told him. Harry was ecstatic, "That's fine. Thank you Aunt Petunia. I think that being an animagus will help me defeat Voldemort. I'm going to write my friends asking them to stay." 


	4. House Guests

Chapter 3: House Guests  
  
After his aunt left, he pulled out five pieces of parchment, and wrote a short letter to each of his friends.  
I just found out that my aunt is a witch. She has lots of stories to tell about the Marauders. She is also an animagus. She said that you guys could stay here the rest of the summer. She'll take us to Diagon Alley, and Kings Cross too. She also said that while you guys are here she'd teach all of us how to become animagi, even though Hogwarts has a class for becoming an animagus. So if you can come owl me back as soon as possible.  
Harry Potter  
P.S.  
You don't have to worry about my uncle and cousin, they're dead scared  
of anything magical. Besides, Aunt Petunia can hex them into next week  
if they annoy us too much.  
Harry  
That should do it, he thought. He addressed the letters to each, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, and sent them off with Hedwig, who was more than happy to have another job.  
  
Uncle Vernon and Dudley wandered into the house, around dinner time, both wearing identical masks of fear. Uncle Vernon wore a look of disgust, as Aunt Petunia levitated the pot roast and kidney pudding, onto the kitchen table with a smile. "Now that I can use my powers openly, levitating the pan just seemed so much easier, don't you think so, dear," Aunt Petunia said to Uncle Vernon. Harry silenced a snort with extreme difficulty. "This food is great Aunt Petunia, did you conjure it?" Harry questioned his aunt. "Yes Harry, as a matter of fact I did. Hadn't conjured anything for years. I'm glad it turned out ok," she answered. "May I be excused," Dudley asked quietly. "May I be excused as well," Harry added. "Of course you boys can," Aunt Petunia answered.  
Harry made for the front door, planning on taking a walk before his animagus lesson, only to be blocked by Dudley. "Where do you think you're going Potter?" Dudley asked Harry, trying to sound brave, a feat that he failed at instantly. "Well I was planning on going for a quick walk, before you blocked the door," Harry dully told his enormous cousin. "Well I'm going with you, I have to ask you something," Dudley said. "Fine, but I'm taking my wand, just in case. Got a problem with that?" Harry asked Dudley is a harsh voice. "That's fine with me," Dudley answered.  
The two boys were half way down Wisteria Walk, before either of them said a thing. "I was thinking," Dudley started but was interrupted by Harry, "Wow you thinking, never thought I'd see the day." "Anyway, I was thinking, if mum is magical, don't I have some magical blood in me?" Dudley asked Harry. "I would think so," Harry answered. "Watch this," Dudley told Harry. He then proceeded to stare at a garbage can, apparently concentrating very hard. All of a sudden, to Harry's great surprise, the garbage can began slowly drifting upwards, as though being pulled by an invisibly string. Once Harry found his voice, he stuttered, "H-How did you do that Dudley." Dudley, with a look of pride on his face, explained, "Well I concentrated really, really hard on the garbage can, and imagined it floating upwards." "I think we need to go home and talk to your mum. She'll probably write to Dumbledore. By the way, my friends might be coming to stay here the rest of the summer, and you can't call us freaks, because you're technically one of us," Harry told Dudley. "Okay," Dudley replied.  
The boys wandered back toward Number 4, without any incident. Unless you count Dudley levitating things along the way, an incident. When they reached the front door Harry said he'd do the talking.  
"Aunt Petunia, I have to show you something right now. It's urgent!" Harry hollered. "I'm in the living room, come in here," she answered. "Well what do you have to show me Harry?" Aunt Petunia asked her nephew. "Well while we were walking, Dudley levitated a garbage can," Harry told his aunt. "He what, do it again Dudley, show me," she cried. Dudley concentrated really hard on the lamp, and it flew three feet into the air. "That's great. Oh I must write to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do," Aunt Petunia told both boys. "Harry I'm afraid your animagus lesson will have to wait a little while," she told Harry apologetically. "That's fine Aunt Petunia," Harry told his aunt.  
About fifteen minutes later, Aunt Petunia returned carrying a roll of parchment. "Harry, can I borrow Hedwig to send this to Dumbledore," Aunt Petunia asked him. "Sure Aunt Petunia, let me go check and see if she's back from delivering the messages to my friends," Harry told his aunt, hoping Hedwig was back.  
As if on cue, as he entered his bedroom at Number 4, Hedwig soared in the open window, with five scrolls of parchment tied to her leg. Hedwig perched on Harry's shoulder, and stuck out the leg with the notes, waiting for him to take them off. Harry untied the rolls of parchment from her leg, and let her stay perched on his shoulder, as he walked down the stairs to the living room.  
When Hedwig saw the letter Aunt Petunia had in her hand, she stuck her leg out expectantly. "Oh thank you Harry, here let me tie it on," Aunt Petunia said to Harry, as she tied the roll of parchment onto Hedwigs' leg. "Now take this straight to Dumbledore, it's urgent, do you understand," Aunt Petunia said softly to the snowy owl. Hedwig hooted quietly in response. The living room window opened with a flick of Aunt Petunia's wand. Hedwig soared gracefully out the window and into the night sky.  
"I think we'll work on the animagus lessons tomorrow, how does that sound?" Aunt Petunia asked Harry. "That's fine, I think I'll go and open my friends responses right now anyway," Harry told his aunt.  
Harry turned and walked back up the stairs, Dudley following him. When he neared his bedroom, Dudley, who Harry had not known was there, asked him to tell him all about the wizarding world. Harry, with nothing better to do, said he would, after he read his friends letters. Dudley said that was fine, and that he'd be back in half an hour.  
Harry sat down at his desk and read the letters from his friends. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville, all said they'd love to come, and asked him to owl them the day they were to floo over to Number 4, Privet Drive. Luna, on the other hand had said that she had wanted badly to come stay for the rest of the summer, but her father had extended their trip in Sweden to last until school started again. Harry was sorry that Luna couldn't come, but he was glad that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were coming.  
Harry ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where his aunt was supervising the dishes that were cleaning them selves. "Aunt Petunia, my friends wrote back, and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville, said they could come, but Luna has to stay in Sweden with her father. They want to know when they can floo over here," Harry told his aunt. "Well how about tomorrow, around five o'clock. I apparated to the ministry early this morning, and had them hook our fireplace up to the floo network. All you have to say to get here is, '4 Privet Drive.' So five o'clock tomorrow," Aunt Petunia told Harry. "Ok, I'll write telling them," Harry replied.  
Harry ran up to his bedroom, and wrote four letters out, telling his friends to floo over around five o'clock tomorrow by saying '4 Privet Drive.' When Hedwig returned with Dumbledore's response, Harry sent the letters off with Hedwig.  
Meanwhile, downstairs, Aunt Petunia was reading the letter from Dumbledore. Petunia,  
I checked the Hogwarts Admittance book, and it seems that Dudley's name has been added. Though he displayed magical talents late in life, I think it wise to bring him to Hogwarts with you, so that he can attend classes with the third years. I advise you to take him to Diagon Alley and get him a wand, uniform, supplies, and the necessary school books for years one through three. You, Harry, and his friends can start teaching him magic that he would've learned in his first and second years. I've spoken with Fudge, and he's agreed that, due to the fact that Voldemort has returned, it is wise for Harry and his friends, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, to be able to use magic outside of school. Please pass on the message that they can use magic outside of school, when Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville arrive at your house. I've already sent an owl to Luna. It is my suggestion that you take all the kids to Diagon Alley the day after tomorrow, to get all their school stuff. Please work on animagus lessons and defense spells with all six of the children in your house. It will help them defeat Voldemort.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Petunia couldn't believe her eyes. Dudley was a wizard, and he was going to Hogwarts. She walked up the stairs to find Dudley sitting on the floor with Harry. They appeared to be talking. "Boys, what are you doing?" she asked them. "Harry's telling me all about the wizarding world Mum," Dudley told his mother. "Well I just received an owl from Dumbledore, he said that you are in fact a wizard. Your supposed to get the school books for years one through three, and all the supplies for Hogwarts. Harry you and your five friends are allowed to use magic outside of school now. Dumbledore asks that you, your friends, and I begin to teach Dudley magic this summer, so that he can start with the third years when term starts. I think having Ms. Granger here will greatly help all of us study defense spells. Yes, all of you are to be working with me on animagus lessons, and defense spells. Dumbledore seems to think that you seven being animagus, will help us win against Voldemort. Besides, defensive spells and tactics are always useful on the battlefield. Anyway, Harry could you show Dudley some simple spells, maybe he can try them with your wand," she told them, "Well good night boys."  
After she left, Harry reached into his pocket and withdrew his wand, phoenix feather, holly, eleven inches. "Okay Dudley, I'm going to cast a few simple spells and then I'm going to have you try. Let's see, how about the levitation charm. Wingardium Leviosa," he whispered. The trunk at the end of Harry's bed moved a few inches off the ground. After he set the trunk down, he said, "Next I'll show you the summoning charm. Accio," he called, pointing his wand at the trunk that had all of his school books from past years at Hogwarts in it. The trunk zoomed over to Harry, and stopped at his feet. He opened the trunk and took out his schoolbooks from his first and second years. "Here, you can use these books to study from, but you'll have to get the books for third year at Flourish and Blotts when we go to Diagon Alley," Harry said to his cousin who was gaping at him. "Wow, thank you. Can I try some spells Harry?" Dudley asked. "Sure," Harry replied and handed Dudley his wand, showing him how to hold it properly.  
And that was hoe the night went, Harry teaching Dudley some basic spells until about midnight, when Aunt Petunia came it to tell them to go to bed.  
  
The next morning Harry woke feeling very excited. Perhaps it was the fact that his friends were coming today, or maybe it was because he finally enjoyed living at Privet Drive.  
He wiped the sleep from his eyes, and threw on some clean clothes. Surprisingly, the jeans weren't falling down, and the shirt fit like it had been bought for him, and not Dudley. He suspected that his aunt had magicked his clothes to fit him.  
Harry walked downstairs and into the kitchen, to be greeted by a plate of hotcakes and sausage. "Where's Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked. "Oh, he left on a Business Trip this morning," Aunt Petunia answered, "He said he'll be gone for three months," she finished. "Oh, okay," Harry said. After breakfast, Harry summoned his schoolbooks that he'd lent to Dudley, to the living room, so that he and Dudley would have a more spacious area to work in. Aunt Petunia came in, and with a swish of her wand, all the furniture was moved against the wall, leaving a large area to practice.  
They practiced magic all day. Dudley(using his mothers wand)studied out of the books Harry had lent him, with his mothers help. Harry on the other hand, was leafing through a thick leather bound book full to bursting with magical defense spells to use in combat, that his aunt had given him. She had said that it used to belong to his father. /While Dudley was studying history of magic, Aunt Petunia walked over to where Harry was learning defense spells, and began to help him. After lunch they returned to the living room to practice. The three magical beings were so engrossed in practicing their magical skills, that they only stopped when a tall gangling redhead by the name of Ronald Weasley, fell out of the fireplace in a torrent of emerald green flames, dropping a small object that looked like his Hogwarts trunk. "Harry, the others are coming," No sooner had the words left his mouth, another figure appeared in the fireplace. This figure with long brown hair, stepped gracefully out of the fireplace carrying her shrunken trunk in the palm of her hand. "Hello Harry, Ginny is coming next," Hermione said. The fireplace lit up again, and another redhead toppled headfirst, out of the fireplace. "I've never been good at landings," Ginny spoke as she stood up, brushing the soot off her skirt. She too, pulled from her pocket a shrunken Hogwarts trunk. The fireplace lit up for the last time, and out stepped Neville Longbottom. "Hi Harry," he said, his fist clamped around, what Harry assumed was another minute Hogwarts trunk. "Mrs. Dursley, do you mind unshrinking our trunks for us," Ginny asked politely. "Sure," she said, collecting all of their small Hogwarts trunks, and a small basket, Harry thought carried Crookshanks. "Dumbledore told me to tell you all, that after the events of last year, that the minister has agreed that it is wise for you five and Luna, to be able to use magic outside of school," Aunt Petunia continued. "Cool," Ron said. "Yes, but with this privilege comes responsibility. You have to be responsible when you use your magic outside school. By the way, were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow," Aunt Petunia told the group. "Here are your trunks, and I believe that this basket is yours, Hermione?" Aunt Petunia questioned, passing each of them their trunks. "Thank you Mrs. Dursley," Hermione said. "Please call me Aunt Petunia," she replied. Hermione took the lid off the basket, and Crookshanks jumped out, and sauntered off to explore the house. "Follow me, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping," Aunt Petunia said. They all followed Aunt Petunia up the stairs, levitating their trunks behind them. Aunt Petunia pulled out her wand, and muttered an incantation under her breath. Harry felt a pull, and then relaxed. The house seemed bigger. Aunt Petunia walked to the first door and said, "Ron, Neville, you'll be sleeping in here." She opened the door to reveal a room decorated in scarlet and gold with two four poster beds. "Wow," Ron said, setting his trunk down at the foot of one of the beds, Neville putting his trunk at the end of the other bed. "Let's move on, shall we," Aunt Petunia prompted. None of them noticed a plaque materializing on the front of the door as Neville closed it, reading Ron Weasley & Neville Longbottom. When they stopped at the next door Aunt Petunia said, "Harry this is still your bedroom." She opened this door to reveal a room decorated in scarlet, gold, green, and silver. The bedspread of the four poster was green with silver trim. "Yes, I know the hat wanted to put you in Slytherin," Aunt Petunia said. "Thanks, this room is wonderful," Harry told his Aunt. Another plaque materialized on the door, this one reading Harry Potter. At the next door Aunt Petunia said to Dudley, "Your room looks the same as always, because I don't know what house you'll be in yet, when I do, the room will decorate itself in your house colors." This door now had a plaque that read Dudley Dursley. The next door they stopped at was obviously for the girls. Aunt petunia said, "Hermione, Ginny, this room is for you two and Luna." The room behind this door was decorated in the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw house colors. The drapes above two of the four poster beds were scarlet and gold, while the bed at the far end had blue and silver drapes. "This room is wonderful Aunt Petunia," Hermione and Ginny said together. They set their trunks at the ends of the beds with the scarlet and gold drapes. The plaque that materialized read Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley. "Each room has its own bathroom," she told the group. After dinner that night, they all went to bed. They wanted to be well rested for their trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Harry gladly welcomed the dreamless sleep that had fallen over the entire house. 


	5. Authors Note

We will update as soon as possible. Once school starts the updates won't be as frequent. More reviews = faster posting & longer chapters. But longer chapters, mean less posting during school. Thanx for understanding, Rowenas' Witches 


	6. Something to Hide part 1

Chapter 4: Something to Hide  
  
The next morning Harry awoke to a bright, boisterous house. It reminded him of the burrow a lot.  
" I am so glad everything is finally normal around here." he said to himself, as he got out of bed and changed into blue jeans and a dark green shirt.  
"Harry come get your breakfast!" Petunia called.  
Harry hurried down the stairs. The smell of fried eggs and sausage caught his attention.  
"Mmmmmmm, smells good Aunt Petunia." Harry said.  
"Thank you Harry. Now sit down and eat, we have lots of shopping to do today!" Petunia sang joyfully.  
As Harry sat down he realized three chairs were empty. One of them was Dudley's who was probably sleeping in as usual.  
"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.  
"Oh, there in the garden. They just finished breakfast." Neville replied  
"Neville!" Ginny scowled under her breath.  
"What?" Neville asked innocently, feeling quite threatened by Ginny's menacing glare.  
"Yeah, what?" Harry  
"Oh, um, um, nothing Harry." Ginny stuttered. "No really? What's going on?" Harry asked again, starting to get annoyed.  
"Harry, nothing is going on, just drop it okay?" Ginny said flatly.  
"No! Something is going on in that garden, and if your not going to tell me then I'll find out myself!" Harry yelled, as he stuffed the last of his eggs in his mouth and stormed out the room.  
"Oh! now you've done it Neville!" Ginny grumbled "Hermione is going to kill me!  
"What could Ron and Hermione be doing in the garden that Ginny doesn't want me to see?" Harry mumbled "They are my best friends why..." But before Harry could finish, he realized what Ginny was trying to prevent him from seeing, and he wished she had done a better job. Harry could not believe what his eyes were seeing. Hermione and Ron, his friends, were, well they were kissing!  
"What are you doing?" Harry yelled.  
"H-hey Harry. How was breakfast?" Hrmione stuttered.  
"Just fine! I want to know what you're doing?" Harry shouted.  
"Well, you see Ron and I have been a couple since the end of fifth year. And as you can see like a normal couple, we , were, um, well we were kissing." Hermione replied calmly.  
"You've been a couple that long and you haven't told me!" Harry yelled "Apparently you already told Ginny and Neville because they didn't want me out here!"  
" We, we were hesitant to tell you because we were afraid you'd react like this." Ron stuttered, his face turning redder than his hair.  
"You were hesitant to tell me?! When were you ever planning on telling me? When you were married? You know what, just forget it." Harry yelled as he ran out of the garden and into the house.  
"I knew he'd react that way if we told him." Hermione said.  
" Yeah, but I think we should have told him in the first place Hermione." Ron replied.  
Harry came in the house and slammed the door.  
" That would be Harry." Ginny sighed " I'll go up and talk to him. Neville you stay here."  
Ginny crept quietly up the stairs after Harry. Of course the door to his bedroom was closed so Ginny knocked softly on the door.  
" Harry? Are you in there?" Ginny asked. 


	7. Authors Note

We're posting two new chappy's on Monday. They're called 'Something to Hide part 2" and 'Shopping Scandal.' We're extremely sorry about the wait, but we hope you like the new chapters. We've been working on them like crazy!!! Forgive us for the long wait.  
Thanx,  
Rowenas' Witches 


	8. Something to Hide part2

Chapter 4 Something to Hide Part 2:  
  
Ginny's greeting was answered with a prolonged silence. "Harry answer me!" she hollered in a forceful voice. She fumbled with the doorknob, only to find that it was locked. "Harry Potter, if you don't answer me now, I'm unlocking this door!" she yelled. She was again greeted with silence. "Fine then," she told her stubborn friend through the door. She pulled out her wand, pointed it at the door, and whispered the incantation, "alohamora." Ginny heard a faint click within the door. She opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. Harry looked up when she entered. His emerald eyes searched her sapphire blue ones, looking for some sort of explanation. When he found none, he looked at her questioningly. "What do you want, Ginny?" he asked her, his eyes filled with sadness. When she looked into his eyes, she could see what no one else could. When she looked into his eyes, she saw eons of pain, and horror, and suffering, that no one his age should have gone through. When she looked into his eyes, she had the urge to break down and cry. "I came up here to see if you were ok. Are you? I mean I know that you're mad at us for not telling you about Ron and Hermione sooner, but they swore me and Neville to secrecy," Ginny told him. "I guess I'm ok. You're right, I am mad about Ron and Hermione, but if they'd only told me sooner, I'd have been happy for them," Harry told her. For the first time since he'd met Ginny, he felt something deep inside him come to life when he looked at her. He turned away to hide his reddening cheeks. But he hadn't turned away fast enough, because Ginny saw his red face, and she too began to blush. Harry was baffled that he'd seen Ginny blush too. Hey, Harry, you know that crush I had on you until last year," she asked him. "Yea," he replied. It was this moment that he realized that he had feelings for Ginny, he only hoped she felt the same way about him. "Well, I think my crush is back," she said bluntly. When Harry realized what she'd just said, his mouth fell open. "What are you saying," he asked. "I'm saying, I think I love you Harry," she said going as red as her hair. She moved over to sit next to him. "I love you to Ginny," Harry told her, as he too began to blush furiously. "I'm glad we feel the same way," Ginny told him in a calm voice, "but you know that Ron is going to kill you when he finds out." "I know, but who says he has to find out now?" he asked her. "I don't know who, but I won't tell if you won't," she said with a mysterious look in her crystal blue eyes. "That's fine with me," Harry replied. Ginny leaned in towards Harry, and their lips met. Their first kiss as a 'secret' couple, was simple, but held all the love for each other, they'd kept bottled up inside themselves for so long. When they broke apart they were smiling at each other. "Let's go back downstairs. Ron and Hermione have probably come back in by now," Harry said to his girlfriend, still awed by the happenings of the last 10 minutes. "Ok," she replied. So, hand in hand, they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Ron and Hermione had been worried about Harry after he'd stormed off, so they had gone back into the house. Neville had told them that Ginny had gone to talk to him, and the three of them sat at the square kitchen table, waiting for them to come downstairs. They all looked up as they heard someone enter the kitchen. They'd expected the two people that were standing there, but they hadn't expected Harry and Ginny to be holding HANDS! ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Harry and Ginny had noticed that everyone had gone quiet when they came into the kitchen. Only then did they realize that they'd been holding hands. They quickly, but reculently, let go of each others hands. Ron was quickest to notice the odd behavior of his best friend and little sister. "Ginny, why were you holding hands with Harry?" he questioned his sister. "Uh.I wasn't holding hands with Harry," Ginny told her overprotective brother. Hiding her and Harry's secret relationship was going to be harder that she thought. She nudged Harry to make sure that he played along with her story. Hermione saw this gesture and wondered what it meant. "Harry why did Ginny Nudge you?" she asked her best friend. Uh. She want's me to tell you that.I'm sorry for overreacting, I'm really happy for you," Harry said. "Oh, ok. Ron and I wanted to say that we know now that we should have told you sooner, we're sorry," Hermione responded, not quiet believing that that was why Ginny had nudged him. "Ok," Harry said. After the apologies, the 'Golden Trio' times two made their way into the living room. "Why don't we practice magic until Aunt Petunia tells us that it's time to go to Diagon Alley?" Ginny suggested. Her proposition was met with a chorus of 'sure'. They all took out their wands and said, "Accio school trunks." Their Hogwarts trunks promptly zoomed down the stairs to their respectful owners. "What should we do first?" Neville asked. "Why don't we focus on defense spells, since Voldemort is back, it could be useful," Harry told the group. "I agree," Ginny spoke. "So do I," Hermione seconded. They all took out their wands, and a few defense books, and began to practice. "Hey, Hermione, what do you think would happen if I tried to cast a spell without my wand?" Harry asked his brainy friend. "I don't know Harry, probably nothing, unless you can perform wandless magic," she told her famous friend. "Let me try, who knows," Harry said, his voice ringing with determination. Harry moved his hand the way he'd move his wand, and cried, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Everyone was in awe as the cauldron rose a few feet into the air. "Oh my god! Harry, you can perform wandless magic!" Hermione screeched. Harry lowered his cauldron, and just stood there amazed that he'd just preformed wandless magic. "Cool! Hey, why don't you all try to perform wandless magic, maybe you can do it too," Harry said. His friends all had looks of doubt etched into their faces as they cast their spells. To their bewilderment, it seemed that they could all perform wandless magic. Ginny's face lit up as she successfully cast a 'bat bogey' hex on and unsuspecting Dudley, as he was coming down the stairs. "I can't believe it! Harry did you see that?" Ginny cried. "Oh, sorry Dudley," she told Harry's stricken cousin. She preformed the counter curse, and walked over to Harry and gave him a hug. Caught up in her happiness, she forgot that they were trying to hide their relationship. As everyone removed their spells, they turned to stare at Harry and Ginny. "I knew it," Hermione said proudly. "Knew what Mione," Ron said, clearly not putting the pieces together. "Didn't you just see? They're together, a couple, like you and I. It's pretty obvious. The whole holding hands and nudging thing, and now Ginny just hugged Harry!" an exasperated Hermione told her clueless boyfriend. "Y-y-you two are g-g-going out.t-together?" Ron stuttered. "Uh.yeah, as of 20 minutes ago," Harry and Ginny said at once. "Oh, ok. I trust you guys," Ron said. "Hold on, who are you and what have you done with Ron Weasley?" Ginny demanded. "I said I trust you guys, and I do," he repeated. "Seems like everyone's got something to hide these days," Hermione stated, "Neville are you hiding anything?" she finished. Neville began to turn red at Hermione's question. "Uh.I've sort of been going out with L.Luna since the middle of 5th year," he said, his face bright red. "Oh, ok," they all said, not sure exactly what to say. 


	9. Priori Incantatem

Chapter 5: Priori Incantatem  
  
A man and a woman walked, along the winding road out of Hogsmead, towards Hogwarts. The man with sapphire blue eyes, and unruly jet black hair, walked with his arm draped around the woman's shoulders. She twirled her long red hair around her finger, while her emerald green eyes, searched her surroundings.  
  
"James, what do you think happened to Harry? I remember seeing him kill you. Then I ran with Harry in my arms to the nursery. Voldemort tried to get me to move out of the way, but I kept shielding Harry, then I saw a flash of green light. That's all I remember," the woman told the man named James. "We've been trying to figure it out for almost tow years now, but I still think our best bet is talking to Dumbledore. He'll be in sixth year.if he's still alive. Dumbledore will be able to tell us. At least we have our wands. Lily, don't cry, there's hope that he's alive," James said to Lily. "I want to know how we're alive now, if Voldemort killed us," Lily asked her husband. "I don't know, but we'll ask Dumbledore," he told his worried wife.  
  
They'd been living as muggles, not casting a single spell for almost two years, after they'd woken up in the ruins of a house. The house, looked suspiciously like their old house, Godric's Hollow. The moment she'd woken up Lily had asked her husband where Harry was, when he said he didn't know, they made the decision to live as muggles under the names of Lillian and Jameson Smith. After hiding the wands they'd found in their pockets, they both got jobs, and rented an apartment. Every night, they tried to figure out what had happened.  
  
Two years later, they were no closer to solving this mystery, than they'd been when they'd started. So they decided to get their wands out and cast a few untraceable disguising charms on themselves, and go to Diagon Alley to get a few things. They then made their way toward Hogwarts.  
  
They were jolted out of their thoughts as they reached the gates to the magnificent castle. "Well here we go," James said, and in a commanding voice said to the gates, 'OPEN!" The obedient gates obliged to James' command. The couple strode up the lawn to the great oak doors of the castle. Lily knocked three times on the doors, and stood back as they opened to allow her and her husband to enter.  
  
The pair walked into the entrance hall, and up the marble staircase, stopping at the stone gargoyle they knew to be the entrance to the headmaster's office. "Now we need the password, James you were in his office the most, what kind of passwords did he use?" Lily questioned her husband. "It's a candy, it was always was a kind of candy, wizard or muggle," he answered. "Um.lemon drops, Fizzing Wizbee, Pear Drop, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Cockroach Cluster, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, um.no, how about.Sugar Quill," Lily said naming different wizard candies, relieved when she got it right. They stepped onto the moving staircase, and waited until they reached the top. They knocked twice before the door was opened and in front of them, was Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh my god! How did you two get here?" Dumbledore asked the people who were standing right in front of him. They were the last two people he ever thought he'd see again.  
  
"We don't know, we woke up in the ruins of a house two summers ago, we've been living as muggles, trying to put our memories together," Lily told the Headmaster. "We remember everything about the night Voldemort killed us, but our memories stopped at a flash of green light, which was the killing curse," James said. Then Lily, her voice quivering asked the question that had been on her mind for nearly two years, "Albus, what happened to Harry?" "Come in and sit down and I'll explain everything," Albus told the couple.  
  
After they'd all sat down, Albus cleared his throat and began. "Harry survived the killing curse, leaving Voldemort but a spirit, for fourteen years anyway the world was free of Tom Riddle. Then just before the end of his fourth year, he was whisked away by portkey, to the Riddle Mansion in Little Hangleton. At the time this was where Voldemort was hiding. With the help of his loyal servant, Wormtail, he returned to full power. Harry just barley escaped. Last year he escaped Voldemort for the fifth time, after failing to rescue his godfather from Voldemort's cronies. He is at the Dursley's house with his friends right now. I believe they're heading to Diagon Alley this afternoon with Petunia and Dudley."  
  
Lily and James Potter were amazed at what their son had accomplished. "Who are his friends?" James asked the headmaster. Albus smiled before he answered, "Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood. I believe that he is dating Ginny Weasley now." "Can we meet them at the Leaky Cauldron, Albus?" James asked. "I don't see why not, I'm sure he'll be eager to tell you of all his adventures, I'll inform Remus, and have him bring everyone to the Leaky Cauldron," Albus told them.  
  
"I still don't get how we got here though," Lily said. "I believe that the Priori Incantatem that occurred between Harry and Voldemorts' wands, that caused your shadows to appear, brought you back to life, but there is no way to be sure," he told the Potters'.  
  
Dumbledore rose and went over to the fire. He threw some floo powder into the grate, stuck his head into the emerald flames, and called "Moony's Place!"  
  
A man with brown hair flecked with gray, was sitting at his kitchen table, reading the mornings Daily Prophet, when Albus Dumbledore's head appeared in his fire. "Remus, I need you to go to Diagon Alley and bring Harry and his aunt, cousin, and friends, to the Leaky Cauldron, I'll be in a private parlor with a surprise for all of you, can you do it?" Albus asked. "Sure, and may I have a clue as to what the surprise is?" Remus replied. "All I can say is that you will meet an old friend once again," Albus told Remus with a mysterious glint in his twinkling blue eyes. "Ok I'll meet you at 3:30 at the Leaky Cauldron," Remus agreed. "Thank You, I'll see you soon," Albus said before his head disappeared from the grate.  
  
I wonder what the surprise is. His clue was, 'you will meet an old friend.' The only old friends I want to meet are James, Lily, or Sirius, but they're all dead. He pondered this thought as he finished reading the prophet, and then went to get ready to leave for Diagon Alley.  
  
"Well, Remus said he'd bring them all to the Leaky Cauldron, oh by the way, Harry discovered that Dudley, Petunia's son, is also a wizard. He'll be starting Hogwarts this year. James if I do remember correctly, you topped your class in DADA when you were at school, so I was wondering if you'd like to take up the vacant position of DADA professor?" Dumbledore asked the former Marauder. "Sure, what books did you assign?" James asked, wanting to know what he had to work with. "I thought it wise to assign several books for DADA, so after considering lots of books, I assigned the book you two wrote about Voldemort, and Curses and Jinxes Everything You Need to Know. I think you might want to use some of the books the previous DADA professors assigned for a wide variety of material," Albus told his new professor. "Thanks Albus," James told his old headmaster. "Lily, I was also wondering if you would like to teach charms, because Flitwick has resigned to work with the Order more," the ancient headmaster asked his former Head Girl. "Sure Albus, I'm assuming that you have assigned the standard charms books," she asked Dumbledore. "Yes I did. If you don't mind me saying, I think that you'll get along with Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley quiet nicely, they both love to read and study," he told Lily. "Thank you, well let's get moving, should we cast the disguising charms on ourselves again?" Lily asked. "I think that would be wise, if Voldemort doesn't already know of your existence, it's better that we keep it that way, for now," Albus told his former students.  
  
Lily and James cast the charms in themselves, and the three Professors flooed to Diagon Alley. 


End file.
